User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 90
Hunting For Alexander Jade July- "I’ve found it. 5 years of work and I fucking found it. A survivor of one of "His" attacks. The cops chalked it up to her husband being on PCP, they always do, but I know better, and so did she. She heard him say something about a warehouse on a back road near 54th and Holloway and she never told the cops, she had just remembered that detail the day we spoke, just came to her she said. So I check it out and bingo, the place has all the evidence I need: countless newspaper clippings of murders and terrorist attacks that date back even farther than I thought, not to mention some kind of symbols and books like those of many dark religions, and the mask, that fucking mask, I remember seeing it on many other attacks. There were also a good amount of human remains, might still use it as it’s killing quarters, all the better to catch it in the act. I just have to be careful, this fucker is nasty." September- "I underestimated this thing. It was a fucking set-up from the beginning. I brought with me a swat team, using the excuse of going after a terrorist, and they arrived just in time. Then it started, I heard some of the men chuckling to themselves real nervously. That bastard was walking towards them, that’s when the shooting started. Bullets don’t scare me, I’ve been shot at before, but what did scare me was the distinct sound of a bare fist slamming through helmets and the screams of confused men who were probably wondering why their teammates were shooting them. Poor fucks never had a chance. It didn’t take long for this thing to have killed everyone in the whole goddamn place. I puked, and when I looked up the chopper was falling from the sky, but I saw something in the explosion. I saw it just for a second over the metal scraps, but it looked like he was glaring at me, like leting me live. He was fucking burning, but that did not bother him, when he got out of the chopper's flames I could clearly see that he didn't have any type of injury or burn. I tried to run, but that fucker is hella fast, he just kicked me like a boy kicking a football, it was kind of awesome, I flew like seventy feet, and I hit my head when I landed. He said that I wasn't able to keep her alive any longer and left me there. I was lucky, I never thought my natural skill to space out would save me from dying of shock because of the pain." Appearence He has inumerable tattoos covering his upper body. He usually only wears a hoodie and pants with his mask. He has long messy hair dark hair, it's usually kept in a ponytail. Personality Alexander is a very quiet person, who spends more time thinking rather than speaking, he doesn't hesitate to use his fists though. After the influence of The End, he has become less and less rational, often mumbling to himself unable to keep his inner dialouge just that, inside. Powers *Ultimate Condition *Limitless Strength *Perfectly Invulnerable Category:Blog posts